emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8393 (14th February 2019)
Plot It's Valentine's Day in Emmerdale. Doug gets started working on the Pirate Ship. Dan surprises a down in the dumps Kerry with flowers but it does nothing to lighten her mood. Things get worse when Dan informs her that they can no longer stay at the B&B he booked them into. Paddy reminisces as he looks at a picture of him and his dad. Chas hands Paddy a Valentine's card and informs him she's got the afternoon off but Paddy would rather go for a walk alone. Laurel calls by the B&B to ask Eric about going into partnership at the Pirate Ship although Eric can't see why anyone would want to stay there. Dan inquires if his family can stay at the B&B. Eric states they're all booked up although suggests the Pirate Ship. At Keepers Cottage, Ellis prepares a romantic meal for Victoria. He explains to Matty that he wants to move things to the next level with Victoria and be a proper couple. Eric is interested into going business with Laurel so he calls by the Pirate Ship to check up on progress. He makes digs towards Doug about his bungled DIY attempt at the B&B although Doug insists everything will be above board and he's soon boring Eric about insulation and solar panels. Marlon is concerned when Chas mentions Paddy has gone for a walk. Marlon brings up the DNA test again but Chas tells him it's Paddy's decision. After Marlon leaves, Chas looks at a DNA testing site online. Jai is having trouble with the factory computer system so Dawn gives him Ryan's details. Ellis hopes of sharing a romantic meal with Victoria are dashed when she reveals she's working tonight. He's dealt a further blow when Victoria explains she wants to keep things casual. Faith plans to sell the roses Eric bought her for Valentine's Day at £3 a pop. Victoria confides in Billy that the pregnancy scare changed things for her and now she doesn't see a future for her and Ellis. Marlon has forgotten to get Jessie a Valentine's present so rushes to the supermarket on the pretence of getting wine. Chas finds Paddy lost in his own thoughts at the surgery. Paddy states his dad wasn't the easiest person in the world but he was his dad. Chas urges Paddy to take the DNA test but Paddy refuses stating he had one dad and doesn't need another. After sorting the factory's computer trouble, Ryan invites Dawn out for a drink. Ellis walks into the pub and is annoyed to witness Victoria and Billy talking. When Billy heads to the toilet, Ellis follows him as does Victoria. The brothers trade words then Ellis punches Billy in the face. Victoria calls Jessie and orders her to get down to the pub. Ellis tries to grab the phone from Victoria which results in the phone falling to the floor and smashing. Whilst Billy picks up the phone, Ellis pockets Billy's van keys then walks out. Billy soon realises the van keys are missing and works out Ellis took them. Fearing what's going on between her warring sons, a panicked Jessie leaves April alone at Tall Trees Cottage and heads to the pub. Meanwhile in the pub car park, Ellis locks himself in the van and starts the engine. Billy attempts to defuse the situation by walking away but Ellis revs the engine and drives towards his brother.. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Ryan Stocks - James Moore Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden *Dale Head - Front garden *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom, staff corridor, bar, gents' toilets and car park *The Grange - Restaurant and guest lounge *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Pirate Ship *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Treatment room and cages Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes